Finding Out
by trinaprodigy
Summary: Nessie doesn't know that Jacob's imprinted on her. He takes her on a date, how will she react? What happens later? What could have happened with Jacob and Renesmee a couple years after Breaking Dawn when she gets older.


**Hey, guys. So this is my first fanfic. This chapter's not really that great, but then again...what first chapter of a story is? I'll probably have some trouble trying to get the next chapters up due to school work, sports, and all that extra stuff. I'll try my best.**

**Don't forget to Rate & Review!**

**_Always, Katrina_.**

**

* * *

  
**

﻿**Chapter 1: Breakfast and a Planned Date  
**

**Nessie's POV**

It's a Saturday morning, I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and the sound of Uncle Emmett's booming voice both coming from downstairs. I get up from bed, walk to my bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. As I was digging through my closet and drawers, I managed to find my green plaid flannel and high-rise short shorts. I saw my black gladiators that Alice had picked up for me while she was shopping down in Seattle.

I walked down the stairs. The first thing I saw was the TV on the sports channel, Uncle Emmett yelling at the TV, and Uncle Jasper sitting on the couch with his arms spread across the top of the cushion, and his legs crossed on the coffee table.

The stair creaked, and Uncle Jasper turned his head. "Good morning, Ness."

"'Morning Uncle Jasper…Uncle Emmett."

Uncle Emmett didn't hear me. Apparently his yelling covered my casual greeting.

"Good morning Uncle EMMETT." I yelled half-heartedly. Uncle Jasper uncrossed one of his legs, gave Uncle Emmett a kick on his butt, and crossed his legs again.

"Wha…Oh, morning Nessie." He gave a little wave before he turned back to the TV.

"Where's Aunt Alice & Rose?"

"In the dining room."

"Alright."

I walked into the dining room. Aunt Alice was already standing up, pulled a seat out for me. I sat in the chair, she scooted me in, and took a seat right next to Aunt Rose who was flipping through a Vogue magazine.

"'Morning, Ness." They spoke in unison.

"Good morning."

"What are you gonna do today?" asked Aunt Alice.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. But after this, I'm gonna head down to the cottage first." She nodded and mouthed "oh."

I looked down at the pancakes. One of Mommy's favorites. Well…you know, before the whole vampire thing. They looked delicious, though. Next to the plate was a full glass of orange juice. I cut a small piece of the pancake and popped it on my mouth. Mmm. It even tasted delicious. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and Grandma Esme had been using the kitchen and cooking more often ever since I was born. Of course, Mom already knew how to cook, for the fact that she had to cook for Grandpa Charlie back then.

All of a sudden, Aunt Alice stood up.

"Better go get the phone." She walked towards the small stand where the phone was sitting. It rang a couple seconds later.

"Hello? … Yeah she's here … Hold on a second." She turned to me. "It's Jake."

My face lit up, and I skipped happily to Aunt Alice as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ness, what are you doing today?"

"Uh, well I'm gonna go to the cottage, then I'm free for the rest of the day, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

"You mean…like a date or something?"

"Yeah, you can say it's a date."

"Alright, what time will you be over?"

"How about 3. So we have time to go wherever you want to."

"Yeah! Sure. I'll see you later, Jake. Bye!"

"You too, Ness. Bye." _*Click._

I was so excited. I couldn't wait.

"Ouu, Nessie's going on date. You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"SHOPPING!!! It's already 10. Hurry up and finish your food, you still have to get to the cottage. Come on, Rose."

Aunt Alice yanked Aunt Rose's arm, she was still gripping the magazine. They ran upstairs. I picked up the pace with my eating. I know it wasn't good, but I needed to make more time. I drank the whole glass of orange juice and walked out the door, yelling at Uncle Jasper that I'd be back.

I ran full vampire speed I had in me to the cottage. But of course, I stopped half way there to listen if there was anything going on, or if my parents were "getting it on." Sounds like it was safe. Of course, they would've already stopped with Dad being a mind-reader and being able to read minds from a fair distance.

I walked into the cottage.

"MOM! DAD!"

"In the room!" Dad called out.

I walked into their room. "'Morning, guys."

"'Morning, baby." Mom greeted.

"So, Ness. The date? What time will you be going?" Dad asked with one eyebrow lifted.

"What date?! Nessie, I want details! Who are you going with?"

"Mom, yes I have a date. Don't worry. It's with Jake. He'll pick me up at 3."

"Oh, okay. As long as it's with Jake, I'm fine. You have a curfew. Be back before 10."

"MOM! It's a weekend!"

"Fine, midnight, got it?"

"Better, thanks Mom. I have to go now, though. Aunt Alice is taking me shopping."

"That's Alice. Alright, sweetie. Have fun."

I ran back to the house. Aunt Alice and Rose were already in the car. I hopped in and we drove to Seattle.


End file.
